Nightmare
by Anne Schaeffer
Summary: Morgan awakes from a nightmare and goes to his sister, Lucina, for comfort in the middle of the night.


N/A: An AU since the timeline is all wrong in this story. Morgan and Lucina are living with Chrom and Robin during the two years after the two marry. So game-wise after the Plegian War but before Lucina officially joins the mission and before Morgan's Paralogue officially opens for play. Like I said, the timeline is not chronological in this one-shot.

My first fic in a LONG time. I wrote this while at work, it was a slow day. Constructive criticism is always loved and appreciated.

* * *

He sneaks through the palace hallways, making sure not to wake anyone. The waning moon had just come overhead the stone structure only recently. Its brilliant light filtering through the maroon curtains causing shadows to dance on the walls, making the already frightened boy quicken his pace. His hand glides across the painted wood. Nearly a year of living in the palace and he still gets lost within the endless maze. He prayed to Naga that he was going the right way. Though he was sure her bedroom wasn't this far from his own. He bit his lip, a habit he picked up from his mother, in worry. Everything looks so different at night. He scans the area before landing on the final destination of his quest. The young boy runs up to the door, quietly knocking before noticing it unlocked and opening it.

"Lucy, are you awake?"

The door creaks open as his small figure enters the ornate bedroom. His frightened eyes scan the room before landing on the prone figure in the queen-sized bed. Carefully, he makes his way to her bedside as the figure rolls over in her sleep. She looks so peaceful that he felt bad waking her up. It was such a silly reason too. A nightmare. But he was still a child despite the war he took part in. Even if he couldn't remember anything of said war. Chewing his lip between his teeth, his finger prods her cold and exposed shoulder.

"Lucy," he says his voice filled with urgency.

The young woman springs up from her prone position on the mattress. Eyes weary, but alert. She casts her head side to side, finding her brother who is staring at the ground. Her body relaxs at no immediate threat.

"What's wrong Morgan?"

Her voice was groggy, but there was a gentleness to it nonetheless. Morgan shrugged and kicked at a stain in the carpet.

"I had a nightmare," he mumbled.

Lucina rubbed the sleep from her eyes. By the position of the moon, it was well into the night. She looked at Morgan, a little annoyed at being woken up so late. However, the fear evident in his gaze quelled her anger.

"Please don't mumble, it's late."

Morgan shuffled from foot to foot.

"I had a nightmare ok?" Lucina blinked, taken aback by the admission. "I would have gone to mom and dad, but they've been so busy and stressed. Running a country and all."

Morgan gazed out the window, refusing to meet her stare. Lucina smiled. Oh this brought back found memories. When his little feet would just carry him into her bed. He never even bothered to ask permission to crawl up the sheets. She was always surprised he came to her instead of their mom or dad. The last time he had come to her room so late at night, he was seven. She had just finished sparring with their dad that evening and was exhausted. Not even her mother could wake her for supper, but she always woke up at Morgan's touch. Morgan was only seven and that night, he swore up and down that there were monsters under his bed. He demanded she go and kill them with dad's sword. Of course she hadn't, but he stayed one last night. She scooted over, pulling up the covers in the process. Morgan turned at the sound.

"Come on, it's late."

"What?" He glanced between his sister and the vacant space on the bed. "I'm not sleeping with you."

His lips turned down into a frown. Lucina couldn't help but chuckle at the childish sight which only made his frown deepen.

"You used to come to me at night back home. Mom and dad found us together countless mornings."

"Yea, when I was younger. I'm 14 now."

Lucina shrugged and dropped the covers. She turned her back to him and settled back under the duvet.

"Goodnight then."

It only took a minute for the bed to dip under his weight. The corners of her mouth twitched upward. Making sure not to elbow him in the face, she twisted to lie flat on her back. Morgan remained on his side. Silence descended upon the room. Lucina smiled at the familiarity of it all. The only thing missing was the pain of the death grip he usually had on her. But she had to admit, it was better than waking up to a numb arm.

"Do you think we'll disappear?"

Her brows creased at the question.

"Was that what you dreamt about?" Morgan nodded his head even though she didn't bother to look. "I don't know. I never thought about it."

Morgan turned to lie on his own back. His face contorted in confusion and worry.

"Well, what if mom and dad do manage to change the future? Who we are will never come to be; our timeline would be erased."

Lucina bit her lip. The same question plagued her a few times as well these past few months. Despite the death of her aunt, she believed with every fiber of her being that it was still possible to avoid Grima's return. Her father will change destiny with mother by his side. But where would that leave her? Where would that leave Morgan? She was already born in this world and she had no doubt that her parents would want to focus all their energy and attention on baby Lucina when this is all over. Maybe they would even start planning for Morgan. It was strange to think about and it left her wondering what exactly she would do should Grima be defeated. But the thought that she could disappear after the battle kind of filled her with a bit of apprehension yet a sense of relief. Dying was never fun, but ceasing to exist as she is as who she is? The thought was terrifying.

"It could happen. But in exchange, a new you would be able to grow up with both mom and dad. I admit some of my reasoning for coming back were less than honorable. Now that I'm born, I want that baby to have her family even if I have to die to for it. Everyone, including baby me, deserve a second chance at life. At happiness. I think that's a good enough reason to put your mind at ease," she replied.

Morgan stayed silent at her words no doubt going through the logic himself. She cringed as she replayed the conversation in her head. It wasn't really comforting. Being an older sister is a tough job.

"You're so dramatic Lucy."

Laughter erupted in the room. The two of them relaxed as they continued giggling. It was nice being carefree despite the present still on the path to _their_ future. Though lying there and laughing with her brother felt wonderful. Remembering that it was still late at night, they hurriedly stopped the noise. Lucina glanced out of the corner of her eye at him.

"Sorry I'm not being comforting. I'm a bit out of practice with this whole sister thing."

"Nah, you're right. I want baby Morgan to have his parents as well. I just hope we can give them that future."

She hummed in agreement, her body turning to lie on her side. Her eyes closed, comfortable knowing Morgan was going to be alright for the night. The bed shook causing her eyes to shoot open. She glanced behind her, wondering if Morgan was leaving but an arm around her middle suggested otherwise.

"Thanks sis."

His small body curled around hers as he nuzzled into her shoulder. His breathing evened out as soon as his head hit the pillow. A smile graced her features as she decided to join him in slumber, dreaming of her family.

 _ **End**_


End file.
